dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dare
Dare P. Batheson is a character in Dance Central and Dance Central 3. She is a member of D-Coy. History Dance Central Dare first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Neon Dreams and DIY Couture. Neon Dreams is available from the start while DIY Couture is available once the player earns 25 stars with her. In the game, she is the dancer used for the Off The Hook Challenge. In the proposed story, Dare is dancing outside the roof of Angel's car, which also contains Miss Aubrey. A while after she is dancing, Miss Aubrey kicks her from behind, slightly annoying her. She is later seen on the front passenger seat of Angel's car, glaring at Miss Aubrey and newcomers MacCoy and Taye, who are all in the back seat. She is lastly seen at the club Mo was promoting with most of the other characters partying away. Dance Central 2 Dare is not present in Dance Central 2, but it is revealed that she, and MacCoy, became agents for Dance Central Intelligence during the events of Dance Central 2, spying on Dr. Tan for suspicious activity. At some point however, she was held captive, delaying the mission from moving forward. Dance Central 3 Dare returns in Dance Central 3 as an unlockable character and a part of D-Coy. She comes with two looks: DC Classic and Under Control. She herself is unlocked (with her DC Classic look) when the player reaches Level 10 while the Under Control look is unlocked when the player reaches In the Story mode, Dare herself does not appear, but she is mentioned and seen sparsely. She is first mentioned by Lima who informs the player of her disappearance. Later on, Dance Central Intelligence is able to track down where she is and unfortunately finds her under a mind control unit. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan in the time portal, she gets freed from the unit and returns back to the agency. Personality Dare is a girl who is hugely into clubbing and living life out. She is constantly partying, and has a carefree attitude overall as an individual. She is also into outlandish style, and applies it to herself as such. Outfits Neon Dreams Blue upside down heart-shaped glasses with a pink border around them,a black dress with a bunch of colorful lines,grey pants and green rain boots. DIY Couture/DC Classic Unlock by getting 25 stars with Dare. That costume has a kung-fu headband, a black, pink and purple tank top, blue pants with a black bottom of her swimsuit sticking out and a little stuffed dog attached to it, black Nike sneakers with pink laces, and a ton of bracelets and green and pink striped long sleeves all the way down so her hands cannot be shown. Under Control The Under Control look is the same look as the DC Classic look (which itself is the DIY Couture look), but it has a pink mind control headset in front of her face. Quotes *Superb! Winning skill,incredible style, Is there anything she can't do? *Aye, didn't you even break your sweat? *And I didn't even break a sweat! That would ruin my outfit. Sometimes I wonder how I even got this good! Songs Trivia *Dare's original name was going to be Kyoko, the name of one of Matt Perlot's penpals. **It was changed to Dare, based off of Dare Matheson. Her last name (Batheson) reflects that as well. *Dare's DC Classic look is one of two looks in that category to use the character's alternate outfit from Dance Central, MacCoy's being the other **Coincidentally, they make up D-Coy *Dare has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Dare **Hobbies: Throwing after parties, recovering from after parties. Interests: DIY fashion, decent hair dye, doner kebabs at half-past two. **Favorite Movie: DJ Purr’s Daydream Candy Warehouse Compilation **Biggest Dream: To make serious money from being fabulous without ever having a desk job or wearing a suit. **Blood Type: B+… a good way to live your life, right? ***The mention of hair dye underneath "Hobbies" suggests that the color of her hair is dyed and not natural *Dare is one of the few characters assigned with songs to not be assigned a song in the Warm Up category, the others being Jaryn, Li'l T, Lima, MacCoy, Rasa, and Taye. *Dare is the only character who did not appear in Dance Central 2 to not be assigned a song from Dance Central 3. (Oblio was given Tan-Step while MacCoy was given Let It Roll) Gallery Dare3.JPG|Some other designs for Dare's clothing. Dare4.JPG|A drawing of Dare in the works. DareNeon.jpg|Her final appearance. Dare2.jpg|Her DIY Couture costume. http://www.dancecentral.com/dance-central-sketchbook-4-meet-dare-oblio Category:Female Dancer Category:D-Coy Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 3